El comienzo
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Otra forma en la que se conocen Kurt y Blaine...


Blaine nunca llegó a ir a la Academia Dalton y por eso jamás se convirtió en el mejor cantante que tuviera ese lugar.

Kurt nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir a McKinley, porque su familia por algún azar del destino viajó a Londres y no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer las escuelas de Estados Unidos.

Blaine Anderson, no tuvo un hermano llamado Cooper, ni un padre ni una madre. En un accidente de autos a los siete años perdió todo lo que conoció como una familia. Todo en un viaje que hicieron a Londres, una tragedia con la que tendría que vivir por siempre.

Kurt Hummel, se graduó de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Londres, sus padres estaban orgullosos y consiguió uno de sus más grandes sueños, se convirtió en un reconocido diseñador que en las tardes cantaba en algunos teatros conocidos, siempre y cuando su agenda se lo permitiera.

Blaine solo sabía de las canciones que tocaban en la radio que ponía la institutriz del orfanato, siempre y cuando tuvieran baterías para que sonara, lo que era poco usual.

La primera vez que pudo asistir a un bar fue a los 23 años, cuando se perdió al tomar mal el bus que lo llevaba al conjunto de departamentos donde vivía hace tres años, porque antes de eso estuvo en la calle. Solo era un barista en una céntrica cafetería que le reportaba un sueldo lo suficientemente bueno para tener ropa y poder pagar el arriendo.

Cuando creyó que sería una buena idea ingresar a ese lugar, lo detuvieron en la entrada los guardias, mostró su identificación y solo lo dejaron entrar cuando entregó un par de billetes, como todo sitio así, había que pagar.

Se internó y se sentó en una mesa cercana al escenario. Nunca había estado en un sitio así. Por lo que pidió una bebida y vio subir al escenario a un muchacho alto, con ojos azules y cabello perfectamente peinado. Su ropa era de diseñador, de esa que veía en los aparadores de las tiendas y que nunca podría comprar.

-Buenas noches-dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose en un taburete frente al micrófono-algunos me conocen como el chico que de vez en cuando tiene tiempo de cantar y otros saben que soy Kurt Hummel.

No podía ser cierto. Blaine había estado seguro de haberlo visto en algún sitio, y no se había equivocado. Era el diseñador emergente más joven que tuviera la historia de Londres, había escuchado del mito que decía que gustaba de cantar en algunos bares de la ciudad, así como de otras cosas, pero jamás pensó que fuesen verdad.

-Esta noche contaré con la compañía de alguien del público-dijo mirando a todos-mi mejor amiga que veo que nuevamente no vino-dijo haciendo reír a los presentes-vamos con algo clásico-dijo al momento que un piano emitía las notas de una canción que Blaine supo reconocer cuando Kurt comenzó a cantar.

-Teenage Dream-susurro mirando embelesado al castaño-no es un clásico-dijo para si, pero sonaba tan bien de labios de ese chico que no pudo más que admirar esa melodiosa voz, una que él jamás tendría.

Antes de que terminara salió del bar, no necesitaba ver como ese super diseñador arrebataba de su mundo otro de sus sueños no logrados. Porque él durante su estadía en el orfanato tuvo sueños, aspiraciones por lograr, pero siempre eran opacadas por la falta de dinero y de talento, como siempre le decían sus tutores de ese lugar.

Por eso dejó de perseguir sueños que jamás se cumplirían. Ni siquiera asistió a las audiciones que le propuso otro chico de esa residencia cuando tenía 16 años, nadie querría escuchar su voz. Blaine Anderson no era el nombre de una estrella ni de alguien que pudiera cumplir sus sueños. Solo era un fracasado que debía luchar por respirar un día más.

-Vamos-susurró frotando sus brazos para eliminar el frío, ya que el autobús no pasaba a esa hora y ningún taxi había querido parar. Y eso que no estaba mal vestido, como nunca antes iba con su mejor blazer y pantalones negros de vestir.

-¿Te llevo?-dijo alguien parando junto a él, lo miró y pudo reconocer al chico que había cantado en el bar ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?-supongo que vives en mi zona-dijo con suavidad, sin sonrisas ni con molestia, de forma sencilla desde un Toyota Liva.

-Lo dudo-susurró suave y mirando si había algún taxi.

-A esta hora y en esta zona no se detiene nadie, de verdad puedo llevarte-suspiró resignado y subió al vehículo, agradeciendo el calor de la calefacción, porque afuera ya comenzaba a caer la nieve del mes de diciembre.

Comenzó a manejar y sin que Blaine le diera su dirección se internó en la autopista, la forma más rápida de llegar al complejo de departamentos donde el moreno vivía.

-Sé que no soy quien para preguntar ni para decir lo siguiente, pero aquí voy-dijo Kurt suspirando con fuerza mientras aceleraba conforme los otros autos los rebasaban-te conozco desde que tenías 16 años, nos vimos un día cuando comprabas café y no te alcanzó el dinero y pagué tu cuenta por mera cortesía-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Creo que te confundes-dijo mirando al suelo, porque él no recordaba a Kurt, pero eso sí había sucedido. Fue un día que le permitieron salir del orfanato con la promesa de volver en dos horas, y lo único que quería era probar un café de los que veía beber al psicólogo que lo veía dos veces por semana.

-Hace unos meses te vi pasar por fuera del aparador que está en la gran tienda del centro comercial, donde instalé el primer conjunto de mi nueva colección. Vi que te gustó el blazer color melocotón y estoy seguro de que te quedaría bien. Incluso los corbatines que utilizas cuando preparas café te sientan bien, sabes vestir y estoy seguro de que no solo eres un rostro bonito.

-No…-intentó hablar, porque no tenía idea de que se había cruzado antes con Kurt.

-Te he visto salir corriendo de tu departamento cuando te quedas dormido, pero nunca vas desarreglado o con la ropa arrugada. Siempre vistes impecable y estoy seguro de que eso es algo que no se encuentra siempre-dijo virando a una salida y quedándose en silencio por unos minutos, en los cuales el vehículo viro por algunas calles e ingresó al estacionamiento del edificio de Blaine.

-Te he visto desde que te mudaste a este edificio-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y deteniendo su vehículo en un estacionamiento. Ambos bajaron y Blaine creyó que estaba loco y que tal vez le dijo su dirección sin darse cuenta. Pero vio como Kurt caminaba con naturalidad a los ascensores que los llevarían a los pisos superiores.

-Sé que te sorprende lo que te digo y que es extraño.

-Eres un diseñador famoso y buen cantante, no tendrías por qué hablar conmigo-dijo sin mirarlo al rostro, pero sintió como alzaba su barbilla con su mano, conectando sus miradas.

-Es cierto, pero no me considero tal-dijo con una sonrisa y llamando al piso 9 cuando ingresaron a los elevadores, ante la sorpresa de Blaine

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su piso, primero salió Kurt y Blaine no tenía idea de cómo sabía en dónde vivía, porque había doblado a su mismo pasillo, pero se de

tuvo un par de metros antes de llegar a su puerta.

-Lo que no sabes-dijo con una sonrisa de lado cuando el moreno se detuvo junto a él-es que soy tu vecino y te he ayudado más de una vez con la puerta que no siempre quiere abrir y tampoco recuerdas la vez que tu correspondencia llegó a mi dirección por error y te la entregué cuando intentabas quitar una mancha de café de la camisa nueva color gris.

-No lo había notado.

-Si alzaras la cabeza un poco más podrías ver que llevo más de un año tratando de pedirte salir, incluso sé tu nombre porque se lo pregunté al conserje. Y cuando hoy te vi desde el escenario quise hacer una jugada y cantar esa canción para ti, pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Kurt, yo…-intentó hablar, pero el castaño abrió su puerta.

-Te invito a pasar por un café, para que nos conozcamos y quizás ¿quién sabe?-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo como el moreno entraba.

Y así había comenzado, por esta vez, la historia de Kurt y Blaine.


End file.
